Respondents from approximately 800 households with an illness-caused disability will be interviewed and compared with approximately the same number of respondents from households which have no disabled members. The study will take place in urban, rural, and isolated rural communities. Surveys have already been conducted in these communities by the Lawrence County Hospital Association, so that households with and without disabled members have been identified. It will also be possible to match disabled/nodisabled households in respect to household types, race, and education of household heads (male and female when both are present), member of the household who is disabled, as well as type of community. Illness-caused disability is measured by a function status index, which has been shown to be highly reliable and valid. The objective is to discover whether chronic illness by a member of the household influences the social participation of the able as well as the disabled in a variety of institutional areas (e.g., labor force, church, neighborhood), the level of family integration, and the strength of attitudes (e.g., life satisfaction). A number of hypotheses and relationships are to be investigated; they fall into two classes--main effects and interaction effects. Regression analysis of variance (ANOVA), multiplication classification analysis, and nonparametric techniques will be used in the statistical analysis of the data.